Dream or Reality? The Way of the Ninja!
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: Is this a dream? I don't understand... I can't wake up.  Chapter 6 has M rated content, no lemons, just horror, I wasn't sure if I should rate it T or M, but I went with the safest. Please enjoy :  and R&R
1. This is just the Beginning

_**Oh, gosh, this dream might be the weirdest-but maybe also best-dream I've ever had. But wait, it this really a dream? Only one way to find out, WAKE UP!**_

_**Erika and her friend, Amaya, have been obsessed with anime their whole life. Wishing it was more interesting, just like an anime. One day, they both fall asleep in an old park and dream… A very strange dream…**_

_**Rated K+ right now, each chapter might change. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll tell you guys the rating. Thanks for reading.**_

_**PS: This DOES have to do with anime. More than you might think ;)**_

_**Somehow, I feel like this is gonna be really interesting and fun to read and write! I really enjoyed writing this :) Please enjoy and R&R!**_

Erika, that's my name. I'm the kind of carefree and sarcastic girl you see almost everyday, if I had to compare myself to any anime character, I would be Shikamaru, from Naruto. I love anime and my wish is that something happened in my life. Something anime-related. But that wish is obviously never going to come true, since our world has nothing magical and there's a reason for everything. But seriously, I've watched so many anime in my life that I can't even _begin _to list them all. I have to say that one of my favorites is Shugo Chara, but you know, Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto… All of them are really good. And Elfen Lied, oh Gosh, Elfen Lied was just too much, it was so awesome! And Code Geass, and Death Note, the endings were just too good. And I can't do anything about it… Sadly, so my life is just the most boring life you'll ever encounter.

But this summer, everything changed…

"Erika! You are going to be very late." My brother said in a fake British accent. "What the hell are you talking about…" I mumbled in my sleep. "It's the first day of summer break and you wake me up at…" I paused, searching for my alarm clock with my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the flashing red number on the pink alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and pulled my hair. "It's 7 a.m. already! Oh my god! I have to get ready!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and brushed my long hair and teeth before splashing my hair with freezing water.

I sighed, "I need to hurry up." I mumbled to myself as I looked into my closet to pick what clothes I would wear. I took out a tank-top and short shorts. "This should do." I slipped them on quickly and sprinted downstairs. My brother was in the kitchen, eating a pancake. "Hurry up! We—have to…" I trailed off. "What was it we had to do, again?" He smirked.

"Oh gosh, no…You didn't dare…" Hi smirk was growing bigger by the second. "Yes I did." I tightened my fists, ready to punch him. "Damn you! You faked it! I'm not late for _anything_!" I ran back to my room, fuming. "Damn that kid, he should die." I paused, opening up my laptop. "Well, I shouldn't waste precious time. I should watch anime."

I opened a new tab on Firefox and typed in Google search:

_Naruto episode 78 english dub _and clicked on the first link; . _I'd rather watch it on animefreak. _I thought, pressing the back button and clicking on the third link. _Yeah! Naruto awesomeness! Last episode of season three! _I yelled in my head. _This is were Naruto beats Gaara… I hope. Aw, he probably will, I mean, he's the main character. _"And seriously, I feel bad for Lee. Sheesh, how can this anime become any sadder. After Negi almost killing Hinata and Negi's past, and before that Rock Lee. And then Gaara's whole life. Guess it can't be helped, can it?" I continued out loud. "And Sasuke with Orochimaru's bite and all that. I can't wait 'till I get to Shippudden." I sighed. "I really wish my life could be this interesting, I mean just _watching _Naruto makes me excited." I watched at least seven episodes that morning. When I finally got tired of it, I shut my laptop and laid in on my desk, walking out the door. "I'm going for walk." I called to my brother. I heard a slight "Bye!" and headed outside. I live in California, so the weather outside was scorching hot. I was sweating even through my tank-top and shorts. "Damn this weather. It's so hot, I think I could melt." I whispered as I walked along the houses of my neighborhood. I shrugged, "Maybe I should go to the park." I walked another few blocks of houses and arrived to a large grassy clearing with benches all around it and a swing with sand under it in the very middle. "Cute." I mumbled, remembering that I used to come here everyday when I was seven. I walked over to the swing and sat on it, thinking for a while. I swung a few times and did a few wallflips on trees a little further, before walking back to sit on the swing. The swing was hard and cold, and the sun was slowly going down. "It's this late already." I hadn't noticed the stifling air lifting up. I suddenly felt sleepy. _Well… I did wake up at seven. _I laid my head down on the metal chain on the side of the swing. My head hurt a little, with the chain digging into it, but that didn't matter. I was just too tired…

"Can't sleeeeeep." I mumbled a few minutes later. I lifted my head slowly, seeing a silhouette in the dark. "Wh-who's there…?" I asked, not seeing anything. "Hey Erika. What are you doing here?" A familiar voice whispered, I could feel it coming closer. "Ama—Amaya?" The person put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched. "No need to be that creeped out, ya know. Yeah, it's me." I smiled and sighed in relief. "I called you a few times but you were on voicemail. And when I went to your house, your brother was there, alone. I went to look for you, but when I couldn't find you anywhere, I decided to look here. And there you are." I could picture her grinning in the darkness. "I—I can's see anything." I whispered, getting off the swing and sitting by her on the ground. The only thing I _could _see was the full moon. "No stars tonight, huh. The clouds are covering them." I noticed. I could feel Amaya nodding besides me. "Yeah, it feels kinda nice. You know, being here together like this. As best friends." I looked up to the sky; the first few stars were finally showing. "Yeah, it does feel…" I paused. "Nice." I smiled to myself. "It's been a while since we've done anything like this. It's…sad you're moving, isn't it?" I said, holding tears. Amaya forced a laugh, "Yeah, it is. I'll miss you."

Like me, Amaya was an anime fan. And also like me, she wished her life to be interesting. But sadly, she was moving to England in the middle of summer. I would only be able to email her, no calling or texting. We'd been best friends since first grade, we were going to be eighth graders next year, after this summer.

I leaned my head on Amaya's shoulder. "I feel sleepy." I said. Amaya nodded, "Yeah me too… I wonder why? I was normal a few seconds…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. I closed mine too and fell asleep after only a few minutes.

_***Sigh* I was thinking of making this a cliffhanger and wait another few days before uploading the next chapter but I think it's a little too short of a chapter, especially with nothing interesting going on… -' Sorry 'bout that, but this is still chapter 1, KEEP READING!**_

__I woke up after what seemed only a few, short minutes. "What's happening." I mumbled as stood up. Amaya flinched next to me. She stood up, muffling something under her breath. "What the hell is happening?" She cussed, rubbing her head as if she had hit it. I shrugged, "Dunno, I just woke up. Is this a dream?" Amaya stared at me. "You idiot," She flicked my forehead. "If you were dreaming, then why am I here?" I thought for a while, then came up with a pretty good response. "You're in my head." I paused. "This is my dream, and somehow you got in my head." She looked at me with a are-you-feeling-alright look. "If anybody's in anybody's head right now, then _you_'re the one in _my _head. This is my dream."

I raised an eyebrow. "No freakin' way, you're the one in my head, here." She frowned, "No, _you_ are in my head. This is my dream and mine only."

I sighed. "No, this is my dream, if you hadn't noticed." I paused. "_My _dream." I added. She stared at me and flicked my forehead again.

"Nuh-huh." She stared in my eyes. "I didn't notice because this is _my dream_." She sighed. "Look, why don't we just try to figure out where we are?"

I nodded, looking around. We weren't really _anywhere_. We were nowhere. Everything around us was pale white, almost gleaming with brightness, almost blinding. "What_ is_ this place?" Amaya looked around too. "It's so bright, and there's nothing around." I nodded, laughing. _Damn, these days, dreams are the only interesting part of my life_, I thought. "Freaking idiot." I mumbled to myself. "If you keep thinking like that, you'll end up committing suicide. Well, not really, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to finish Naruto and Shippudden and all the other anime I wanna watch." I hit my head. "Sheesh, baka."

Yes, I had started to fill in some of my sentences with Japanese words. Like, baka (Idiot), so ka (I see), kawai (Cute), kuso (shit), chikusho (Damn), or mattaku (Sheesh/geez). Ya know, stuff like that.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Amaya questioned me. "What? Oh, err, nothing." I laughed. "Just saying dreams are more interesting than real life, these days." She nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah that's actually true." She smiled. I looked around some more, noticing something, I turned to Amaya. "Hey see that." I pointed to a gate-looking thing. She nodded, "Yeah, wonder what it is. Should we get closer?" She grinned. Grinning back I answered her, "Yes! This dream is freakin' awesome!" We walked closer to the odd _thing_, definitely looking like a gate after we got closer.

There was something on the gate, like a sign of some sort. I walked closer examining it. I stopped-dead as I saw the giant carving on the gate. "Oh. My. God." It's—it's…" I took Amaya by the arm and flung her toward the gate, "LOOK!" I yelled my lungs off. Amaya froze, almost mimicking my actions. "Oh, gosh, that's the…"

_**MOUAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I never told u I wouldn't do one! MOUAHAHAAH. Lol, please review. PLEASE, I will update as soon as I can! :)**_


	2. Cha! It's The World of the Ninja!

_**This was amazingly fun to write. Every little part made me laugh. So, there are going to be Naruto (Not Naruto Shippudden) spoilers, only some so don't worry and very minor ones for that matter. If you want to understand this, then at least be on whatever episode—  
>SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!<br>The episode in which Tsunade becomes Hokage.**_

_**SPOILER END**_

_**There may be some spoilers, read at your own risk :)**_

Recap:

_There was something on the gate, like a sign of some sort. I walked closer examining it. I stopped-dead as I saw the giant carving on the gate. "Oh. My. God." It's—it's…" I took Amaya by the arm and flung her toward the gate, "LOOK!" I yelled my lungs out. Amaya froze, almost mimicking my actions. "Oh, gosh, that's the…"_

"IT'S THE SYMBOL OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And I was right, it was a huge carving in to gate of the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Amaya nodded, "From Naruto." She gasped.

"Yes…" I turned to her. "Should we… Go… In? Maybe? Possibly?" For some reason, I couldn't help but feel guilty. She gave me the are-you-stupid look. "Mochiron (**Of course**)!"

I sighed, "Ok! Here we go, Narutooooo!" I screamed as I quickly pushed open the gate and jumped to the other side, Amaya soon following.

I opened my eyes wide as we got to the other side. "Well, well, well… Will you look at all that?" I raised my eyebrows in awe. "Seriously, I didn't think this was real." Amaya added

Oh, it was _more _than FREAKIN' REAL! It was FREAKIN' AWESOME. We were in the actual Naruto world. All the houses were like Naruto's and we were definitely in the Hidden Leaf village. Our bodies had changed, our clothes were the same. I took a strand of my long hair, I was so straight and silky, even our eyes had gotten bigger and prettier. "Wow! If this is what we look like in anime, then I wanna stay this way! Yeah!" I jumped up in the air.

I heard yelling behind me. And will you just _guess _who I saw? Naruto and Sasuke. They were right behind me and Amaya, Naruto running after Sasuke for some stupid reason. Probably. Unlike me, Amaya hated Sasuke and just _loved _Naruto.

"Sasukeeeeee!" A high-pitched voice called from a few feet away. Sakura! She looked at us and wondered closer. "I've never seen you here before. Are you from another village? You don't look like Genin, Chunin, or Jonin. What are you doing here?" She looked at us up and down. I stared at her. I was _actually_ speaking to the _real_ Sakura.

Amaya smirked, ah this was bad. "I'm one of Orochimaru's minions. MOUAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as hard as she could. I sighed, deciding to play her little game. "I'll just be straightforward, we were sent here by Orochimaru to bring back Sasuke." Amaya's grin was getting really creepy, like the people in Soul Eater.

Amaya nodded, "That's right, we're really powerful, so if you don't hand Sasuke to us, we'll pulverize you." Sakura's face was so hilarious, definitely something to see.

She freaked out, "Whaaaaaaat?" She waved her hands around frantically. "No," She got her Kunai out and put herself into a ninja position. "You won't get him. Not until you get past me!" She threw the Kunai at me, it was so fast, I could hardly see it coming. I still managed to dodge it, due to Sakura's lame aiming. _What the hell, she actually believed that? _I laughed to myself.

"Amaya, shouldn't we just tell the truth." I paused, glaring at Sakura. "Before we get seriously hurt." I forced a smile.

She nodded. "Hey, Sakura!" Sakura grimaced. "We weren't actually sent by Orochimaru, believe it or not, we come from a world that doesn't have any ninja or Hokage and things like that. We were just watching anime lazily, but we fell asleep and woke up in front of a huge gate with the Hidden Leaf village on it, so we went through and ended up here." She gave Sakura a big smile.

"Haha, she's a little crazy. But really, we weren't sent by Orochimaru. We just made that up to see your face." I started laughing, "And I have to say…" Another laugh spasm. "It was _so _worth my time!" Amaya nodded, smiling and also about to roll on the floor laughing.

"Shouldn't you be training, then?" Sasuke came up behind me, one eyebrow raised. I squealed. "SASUKEEEEE! IT'S YOU FOR REAL!" I hugged him and rubbed his hair. "You're even cuter for real! I can touch you and hug you!" I kept rubbing my head against his chest.

Amaya looked disgusted. "That's so messed up, you know?" She searched for something. "Where's Naruto?"

"Haha!" I laughed. "Well, well, it seems _you've _got the hots for someone _else_." I gave her a wink. Sasuke, whom had gotten out of my grasp, sweat-dropped. Amaya blushed, "No way! Argh!" She pulled her hair from side to side. "You've got it all wrong."

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I believe you." I looked at Sasuke. "By the way, is Naruto Hokage now?" Sakura and Sasuke burst out laughing. "Yeah, _right_!" Said Sasuke. "He's not even a chunin yet! Why'd you think he'd ever be Hokage?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he's just a worthless little brat." She added, trying to get on Sasuke's side.  
>Sasuke frowned, "Speak for yourself, you're weaker than him!" He turned away. Sakura mumbled something and walked away herself.<p>

Amaya raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What the hell was that?" She paused, "We should go look around. Is Tsunade Hokage yet?" She took my hand and we both walked together to the center of the village.

"Oh, god, this is nothing like Cali." I mumbled, looking around. "Hey, I think I know were Naruto is. The Ramen stand. Where else?" I grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go! Ramen, great!" She jumped around. We wondered around the town before finally arriving to the ramen place. We walked inside, obviously finding Naruto. He was eating an extra large order of pork ramen with nine or ten empty bowls on the side.

"You been workin' out Naruto? I mean, training." Amaya asked, taking a seat next to him.  
>He nodded sheepishly. "Damn that Sasuke!" I raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to Amaya.<p>

"What'd he do now?" She laughed. He glared at her. "Always acting like he's superior! Dammit!"

I sigh, "Two orders of beef ramen, please." I said to the man running the stand. "Comin' right up!" The man called.

Turning to Naruto I said, "C'mon don't say that, Sasukeeee's so cute!" I definitely looked drunk. "There! Again! What the hell does he have that I don't?" He punched the table with one fist.

"An attitude." Amaya put one hand on his shoulder. "You're way awesomer than him. Haha! I think having a freakin' demon inside you is so cool!"

His eyes widened, "Se-serously?" He smiled. "Thanks! Finally someone who acknowledges me!"

"By the way," He added. "What are your names?"  
>"Amaya."<p>

"Erika." I did the peace sign with my hand and winked.

The man had handed us our ramen bowls, I passed one to Amaya. "Mm, this is pretty good." I nodded, taking a bite. "Hey, Naruto," I turned to him. "Could you show us some jutsu later?" I smiled hopefully. "Or now…"

"Sure!" He jumped up. "I'll show you that I'm stronger than Sasuke!" He started running in place. "I'll meet you at the training clearing!" He ran off.

"M'kay!" I called, getting up slowly. "Hey, Amaya?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Don't you think this dream is getting too real. We ate, we tasted to the food, we saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. It all seems pretty real to me. Doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah—but hey! Enjoy the fun while it lasts, right? C'mon, it's obviously not real, right?" She laughed. "The _real_ life is on the other side of the gate. So let's stay here as much as we can." She winked at me. "Come on! Didn't you ask Naruto to show us some jutsu?" She stood up and took my hand, pulling me toward the training clearing that we knew oh-so-well from watching the anime.

After a few minutes we arrived, Naruto was standing there, looking like he was waiting for us.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" He smirked.

I nodded to Amaya, "First, shadow clone jutsu."

"Sure thing!" He made a handsign and shut his eyes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as a dozen more of him popped up next to the _real _him.

"Wow, where's the real you, Naruto?" Amaya looked carefully at each one. Suddenly, all the Narutos jumped up all saying "Me!" at different times.

"Figure it out. If you kill all of us, then the real one will stay and all the others will disappear." They all smirked.

"Hell, I knew _that_ much already, sheesh." I frowned. "Could one of you give me a kunai? And one for Amaya, we don't have any weapons." All the Narutos nodded and one of them threw two kunai knives to me. I grabbed them and hand one to my friend. "Hehe. Amaya come here." I gestured for her to come closer. "I found the real Naruto, that one see?" I whispered, slightly pointing the Naruto I thought was the real one.

She crossed her arms, "And how do you know?" She paused. "Oh! You're right! The clones couldn't have given us any weapons because they would be fake, right? So the real Naruto _had _to give us the kunai."

I nodded, "Right. Here's the plan." I turned around so Naruto couldn't see our faces. "We try getting a little scratch on the real one so we can figure him out from the clones. " I glanced behind my back. "Then, we pop some of the clones and go for the real one, because the clones will probably try to protect the real one. Let's go!" Without hesitating, I jumped up quickly and ran toward the real Naruto. I nodded to Amaya, knowing exactly what I had in mind. She ran past Naruto, which made him turn around. While he wasn't looking I made a tear on the back of his outfit.

_Got him! _I tightened my grasp on the kunai and stabbed one of the clones in the stomach, it disappear in a puff of smoke.

A few feet away, Amaya had gotten four clones, kicking the next one in the head as she jumped away from the real Naruto.

We got back together, back to back, after a few minutes. _Damn, this is tiring!_ "Next one is the real one. The one with the ripped shirt." I smirked. _He's not that smart after all._ Amaya nodded and whispered, "Got it. Remember, I'm with you. You're not alone." She jumped away.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? She's obviously here and I'm not alone, but why would she say that? Weird. _I shrugged off the thought, making a mental note to think about it later on.

I stabbed a few more clones, nodding to Amaya. "Now." I said to myself. What a coincidence, the real Naruto was right between us. We both ran as fast as we could toward Naruto, kunai poiting forward. "Yes!" I yelled as we both stabbed Naruto.

Smoke was surrounding us. _Damn! Was this a clone, too? _Once the smoke lifted, we saw a log between us. "No! A substitution jutsu!"  
>A voice laughed from above us. "Hey! You sure know your stuff even though you're not a ninja or an academy student!" Naruto jumped down. "Nice try though. The substitution jutsu was kinda mean. Sorry."<br>"Speak for yourself, you're the one who cheated." I mumbled, pouting.

"Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" Amaya smirked.

"Yup! Rasengan's up next!" He made one clone with the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto was gathering chakra in his hand while the clone helped in the rasengan's formation. The chakra formed into a ball and started swirling around in the palm of his hand. The clone stepped back as Naruto sprinted toward a large tree. The rasengan collided with the tree and made a huge hole in it.

I gasped, "Wow…" I glanced at Amaya, her mouth hung open. "Hey, Amaya, I'm starting to think we should stay here forever." I whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah. We might as well. But how _will _we get out, if we wanted to I mean." She looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But this is just a dream, so we'll wake up eventually." I forced a smile.

This dream was getting _weirder_ and _weirder_.

Amaya frowned. "What if this isn't a dream. What if we don't wake up." Her tone was serious.

I laughed. "It's a dream, baka! There's no such thing as Naruto."

I couldn't help but think at what she had just said.

_What if this wasn't a dream? What if we don't wake up? _

_**Another cliffhanger, kinda. Please R&R, I've been missing reviews lately.**_

_**So is it a dream, or not?**_

_**Review what you think?**_


	3. The Snake's Coming!

**This is chapter 3 guys! I'm hoping all my chapters will be as long as chapter 2 or so. I really enjoyed writing chapter 3 and I hope you'll enjoy it too. There were so minor errors in the last two chapter, I apologize in advance for those in the following chapters. (Or this one) Hehe. I don't think there's anything else to say…. Oh! Right! My goal is to write as many stories as I favorite, so I'll have a few new stories this week or the following! Please make sure to check them out! And if you ever happen to find this fanfic and are reading this, could you review and tell me if you want me to write each Naruto character proposing to each other. (The pairings may be requested, although the ones I'm surely going to do are Shika/Temari, and Sasu/Saku. NO YAOI OR YURI) **

**Please R&R and don't forget to enjoy!**

Recap:

"_Hey, Amaya, I'm starting to think we should stay here forever." I whispered, leaning closer to her. _

"_Yeah. We might as well. But how will we get out, if we wanted to I mean." She looked a little surprised. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. But this is just a dream, so we'll wake up eventually." I forced a smile. _

_This dream was getting weirder and weirder. _

_Amaya frowned. "What if this isn't a dream. What if we don't wake up?" Her tone was serious. _

_I laughed. "It's a dream, baka! There's no such thing as Naruto." _

_I couldn't help but think at what she had just said. _

_ What if this wasn't a dream? What if we don't wake up? _

I looked up at the ceiling. White. It was all white. Blank; like my mind. I tried to think, completely failing.

I was in a dark room, on a bed. It was cold and I was tired. I'd tried to sleep already but that didn't work. I had way too much on my mind.

After Amaya had asked me all that, Naruto asked us if we wanted to sleep at his house until we found a place to sleep. We both agreed, although Amaya was very happy she was going to be in the same house as Naruto. I was just too tired to argue.

So here we are. Naruto's house was surprisingly big. Three rooms at least. Tomorrow was going to be a long day; we were going training with Sakura, Naruto and—although he didn't want to—Sasuke.

"Is this a dream?" I turned on my side; groaning when something sharp prodded me in the waist. "What the—What is that!" I frowned, sitting up and inspecting what had disturbed me. A kunai. "What the hell is a _kunai _knife doing here!" I mumble, swearing under my breath that I would make whoever did this pay.

"Oh my _god_!" I took the kunai and place it far on the side to make sure it wouldn't cut me again. "What is it gonna take for me to finally fall asleep." I suppressed a sigh. "What am I gonna do here if I never wake up." Then, an idea hit me. "Yes! If I fall asleep, then I'll wake up!" I decided.

I lied back down and plopped my head on the pillow. "Sleep. Sleep." I mumbled about a thousand times before stating to feel drowsy.

A loud bang woke me up. "Erika-chan!" Naruto, definitely Naruto. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I lifted my head up slightly to see what was going on. Naruto was fully dressed, Amaya standing next to him, also dressed—surprisingly looking like a ninja.

"Wow. And what happened to you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it the middle of the night?" Stupid question, I looked at the window, the sun was shining brightly in my face. "Urgh." I paused. "Fine, fine, if you want me to wake up. I feel like I never fell asleep." _Because I never did._ I added to myself, not wanting them to worry.

Amaya was wearing fishnets under a loose black half-shirt with a hood. She had a matching black skort and fishnet leg-warmers from just above her knee to her tibia and arm-warmers from above her elbow to about half of her forearm. "N—nice, I guess." I mumbled.

She laughed, "We got one for you, too!" She walked up to me, "Come try it on." She took my hand and took off to the kitchen, looking savagely around to find where she'd put the clothes.

I had to admit, the clothes looked very nice on her; the half-shirt complementing her medium-sized boobs, and the short skort complementing her long legs.

"You jealous?" She said making the _jealous_ longer and more sarcastic than it should have been.

"No." My answer was simple, and she could tell I wasn't in the mood to be laughing. "So. My clothes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Right!" She snapped out of it. "Here." She pointed to a pile of clothes. "They should fit you. And if they don't… Then you'll have to deal with it anyway." She grinned.

"Right." I rolled my eyes, picking up the pile of clothes. "You're such a good friend." I said, amusement in my voice.

"Oh! You _just _noticed!" She played along, faking one of those _Ho, ho, ho _modest laughs. "Go try them on!" She pushed me to the bathroom.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting there. Sheesh." I closed the door behind me, putting down the pile of clothes besides the sink. "Let's see what we have here."

I looked at the clothes; fingerless glove bandages, bandage leg-warmers and arm-warmers, waist bandages, a baby-blue loose high-collar half-shirt, a baby-blue skirt that was cut in two parts with a dark gray belt, then there were leggings the same color as the belt, a baby-blue ribbon to tie wherever I wanted, bandages to cover the skin of my stomach, and finally, the ninja shoes, although mine were baby blue. Matching my whole outfit. After a few minutes of staring at the clothes, I quickly put them on, noticing I had lost enough time already. When I was ready, I saw the ribbon still beside the sink. I took it and tied it around my waist with a normal bowknot on the front. "There we go." I mumbled to myself, walking out the bathroom.

Naruto was waiting for me outside the door of his apartment. I sat down on the steps and slipped my shoes on quickly. "Where's Amaya?" I asked, walking out to sand in front on Naruto.

He jumped on the rail around the balcony and said, "She went to the academy, to see if you could train in half the time so you could be genin and join a team." He grinned. "Let's GO!" He yelled in midair, jumping off the railing.

I gasped, "NARUTO!" I ran over to the railing and bent over, checking desperately if Naruto was ok. "Naruto!" I called once more when I couldn't find him. I could hear a laugh. Naruto. "Dammit Naruto! You scared me to death!" I cried, taking the stairs.

He laughed once again, as if he thought life was just a big joke. "You've never seen a ninja before have you?  
>He said, "By the way, I need to ask you and Amaya some questions later!" He led me to the academy when I finally reached the bottom.<p>

"Amaya's at the academy." I said to myself, although it almost sounded like a question in my head. What would happen if we stayed here forever? As much as I liked this place and anime, I wondered what would happen to my family and friends, as well as Amaya's.

I also wondered why Amaya had gone to the Academy; she was the one whom wanted to leave in the first place. Was she really going to sign us up to stay here and become genin?

No place to talk about it now. Without knowing, they had already arrived at the academy, and Naruto had brought them to an office where Amaya stood, talking to Iruka. "Hey." I said in a quiet voice, so I wasn't disturbing them too much.

Amaya turned to me. "Hi. I though you'd never get here." She sounded cheerful, too cheerful. He request had been accepted. "Mhm." I forced a smile to Iruka. I had to admit; it _was _nice to see all the Naruto characters live. Especially Iruka. He was pretty cool, besides being completely useless after Mizuki attacked him the second time.

"Nice to meet you," He walked up to me, raising his hand to shake mine. "You must be Erika." I nodded, shaking his hand, then turning to Amaya I said, "Uh… I need to talk to you for a minute." I ran to her and grabbed her arm, taking her right outside the office. "Why the hell did you sign us up?" I cried. "I thought we were going to leave!"

She glared at me. "I never said anything like that. Well, maybe I was wondering how we would get back, but… What's wrong with wanting to stay here a little longer?" She was yelling now. "Look," She paused, lowering her voice, "Until we can find a way to get back, we should at least _act_ like we're shinobi, or something." She glanced back to the door; probably checking no one was eavesdropping. "Oh, and there was something I was meaning to ask you this morning, but I didn't want Naruto to hear. Did you… Did you fall asleep last night?" Her question took me by surprise, so I thought a little before answering.

"I don't think I did. I mean I closed my eyes and a second later; you came and woke me up." I said. "I tried to fall asleep the whole night, but couldn't seem to quite manage to. Why? What about you?" I was trying to understand what she was getting to.

She shook her head, "No. I was wondering if you had because if you think about it… If we fall asleep, then we might leave. I mean, go back to living normally. But until then…we're staying here. And we're going to become ninja!"

And again, she was way too cheerful. "No." My answer was stern. "We can't." My expression was unreadable.

"Whatever." Amaya walked back to the office.

And that's when we started not speaking to each other and being rivals.

Just like Amaya had said, we did train in the Academy, but only for few weeks. Everything had seemed to come so easily to us, although I knew Amaya wondered why too.

Three weeks; that was all it had taken us to graduate from the academy. Naruto and Sakura we very surprised, even Sasuke had to admit that we graduated faster than him. We had gotten our headbands. Mine was baby blue and replaced the ribbon on my waist and Amaya's was around her arm (Like Shikamaru's) and was black. Our ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu were higher than average; Amaya was good at long-ranged combat, while I was better as close ranged.

Amaya had unbelievable aim with kunai, shuriken, and many other ninja weapons. While Amaya was slower than me and usually attacked from somewhere hidden, I had incredible speed and could slice someone with a shuriken in less than a second. We had both mastered the shadow clone jutsu, substitution justu, and the transformation justu. (Though we did have many more jutsus up our sleeves)

We were actually so incredible, that we raised suspicion in the Village. A little _too _much suspicion. This was bad, very bad. It took some time for me to realize that we could get kicked out of the village. And since I had stopped talking to Amaya, I hadn't told her.

And I didn't tell her for a long time, until Orochimaru came.

And when Orochimaru came…Well, it was a total disaster. Bad, bad things happened. And that's when I wished I were home. And because now I understood how Naruto had felt.

Because…

Because Orochimaru had taken Amaya.

And there was nothing I could do.

_Nothing I could do. _

**Well, that's all for now. I have to say, I think this went pretty well and kept going smoothly. No thanks to the reviewers, since I had NONE. Wow, please, this is the worst. And I thought this fanfic was pretty good. **_**Thanks**_** guys, really. I will continue the next chapters, but I'll take it down if by chapter 5 I haven't had a few reviews. **


	4. We Were too Late, The Snake Got Her

Oh, I'd trained all right! Hell, I'd even mastered the RASENGAN for god's sake! But sadly, Orochimaru was way too strong, and I was no match for him. And with no one to help me train but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, I can't say I was going to get a lot stronger. But the way Orochimaru had stolen Amaya wasn't complicated—or a very elaborated plan— One night, he slipped into the village alone and took her, only, the Hokage didn't know. Only me, and Team 7. We were all there.

_**Flashback:**_

_Shouldn't we train some more? It's not that late." Amaya called to Team 7 and me, as we were about to leave the training area. _

_ I nodded but turned to the others instead of Amaya, "I think she's right." I agreed with her, but made no eye contact of even spoke a word to her. The sun hadn't gone down yet and there was still plenty of time to train. After a small debate, we all agreed to stay; Sasuke practice his Chidori, Naruto his Rasengan, and Sakura her aim with kunai and shuriken. _

_ Me and Amaya were sparring. _

_ "I'll do my best" I laughed to myself as I jumped up a tree with my chakra concentrated into the soles of my feet. I threw a kunai at her, which she obviously dodged. Then I threw three shuriken, one aiming for her face, one to her feet, and when her guard was down, the last one aiming to her shoulder to afflict less damage, I was so angry with her, I could have killed her right then and there but I decided that it wouldn't be any use. She dodged the first two and the third one pierced right through a few layers of flash in her right shoulder. Of course, I was better at close-ranged combat so I jumped down from the tree and sprinted as fast as I could toward her. She jumped back a few times, then took a paper bomb and attached it to her kunai, threw it at me—well, behind me, because it passed right over my head—I stopped and turned around, but I was too late. Because the kunai was stuck in a tree behind me, and the paper bomb exploded the whole tree, taking me with it. It didn't kill me, but propelled me forward and I ended up stumbling to Amaya's feet. I was starting to think that Amaya really wanted me dead, with the force she was fighting with. The goal of sparring isn't really to kill the other, it's to learn from one another and learn from the mistakes you make in the battle. _

_ I grinned quietly and closed my eyes, pretending to be in pain. After what seemed like about ten seconds, she pressed a hand to my forehead and kneeled next to me. She couldn't really care for me, could she? I waited a little more, until she shook her hand off my forehead. I grabbed her ankle and pulled it toward me (Because if I had pushed it back, Amaya would have fallen on me) and because she had whirled around before falling, instead of falling on the back of her head, her face took the most damage. _

_ I took that chance to run away a few feet and make about ten shadow clones. "Let's GO!" I shouted to all my clones and ran in the middle of all of us so I wouldn't be suspected. We all took kunai out and threw them at her, but while I was doing all this, she wasn't standing around. She had five shuriken and five kunai with paper bombs. _

Man, why did I get stuck with someone who's in love with bombs, _I though. But there wasn't much time to think about that, if I wasn't careful, I would be blown to pieces. _

_ Amaya dodged all the kunai by jumping up, then threw the shuriken first, which eliminated five shadow clones and half a second later threw the kunai with the bombs. One of me ran toward the nearest tree, which I was hoping would make Amaya think that the clone was me. Then as she raised her hand to throw them, another clone ran to another tree. She threw two kunai first, toward the two clones, then the others in the middle, and she was so quick that the two first bombs hadn't gone off when she threw the three others. I dodge one, and it stabbed right through a clone, then another one killed another clone, and the third one was heading right to me. _Think fast, think fast! _I thought, looking to my right, my left, behind me, and up. _

_ "I know!" I muttered and jumped up as high as my feet could propel me. If I could hide in the smoke from the paper bomb, then I could take Amaya by surprise and attack her from behind, as she was better a long-range fighting. After a few seconds in the air, I landed right behind Amaya, because the smoke had hidden me, I guess Amaya had suspected I hid behind a tree. _

_ So when I landed behind her, I clapped my hands together and made a few handsigns before placing my hand on the ground and pulling out a sword made of dirt (which quickly turned into hard metal). I pulled out the last of the sword and pointed it to Amaya, and this was the first time I had talked to her for a while now. "Looks like I win." Then I leave her sometime to escape but she stays there, like a rock. _Oh no! She's an…A shadow Clone,_ I though, and slashed the clone in two, it popped into a puff of smoke and an awkward silence broke through the training area. _

_ Then, when Amaya hadn't re-appeared for a while, I started to get worried, and decided to go to the others. I jumped quickly from tree to tree until I got to the other training area. "Guys!" I called as I jumped down from the tree I was in. "Is Amaya here?" I frowned. _

_ "Wasn't she sparring with you?" Sasuke replied. _

_ "Did she leave without telling us?" That was obviously Naruto._

_ "You IDIOT!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto flatly right in the middle of the head (where the brain is), and knocked him out cold. "She's the one who wanted to train a little longer at first." Sakura paused and looked back at me. "Did something happen? I thought you were best friends." _

_ And Sakura was right, very right. We _were_ best friends, but not anymore. "She just left. I'm not sure though. I stabbed her with my sword"-I swung my light sword around a few times-"and it turned out she was just a clone." I paused, "And then she didn't come up for a few minutes so I came here." _

_ "Let's go look for her!" Naruto was now back from the dead, and eagerly awaiting everyone to agree with him. _

_Nobody did._

_ I sweatdropped. "Sure. That's actually a good idea. Let's go." I didn't sound to keen to go, but I didn't make an effort to, because I knew it wouldn't matter anyway. Even if Amaya had been taken away, this was a dream after all, and even if I didn't go looking after her, then who cares anyway. I had been taking this dream way too seriously and it was time I woke up. _

_This was a dream, and nothing else. _

_Then a husky voice inside my head contradicted me, "Is it really?" _

**Hahahahaha…haha…..UGHH! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! SO SORRY! Yeah, ik, but I couldn't find anything else to write for this chapter. The next will be up soon. And remember, only one chapter left before I stop updating until I get a few reviews. Thanks for you time and thanks for reading if you did :) **


	5. Why the Hell do I Miss Her This Much?

**Ok I've decided to continue this fanfic. Even though nobody's reading it, so there ya have it. I've got a lot of new ideas and am not going to stop this fanfic anytime soon, so hopefully you'll look forward to it. **

**Btw, to **_dark goth hinata_**,** **I believe you added this ff to your favorite, am I right? Well anyway, thanks to you, I haven't stopped. **

**EDIT:  
>Somebody reviewed. I'm officially gonna continue this. <strong>

_Recap:_

I had been taking this dream way too seriously and it was time I woke up.

This was a dream, and nothing else.

Then a husky voice inside my head contradicted, "Is it really?"

_ We'd all searched for Amaya for a while now, and I was starting to get worried. We didn't even have the slightest trail of where she might be. That's when it happened, when we were all completely clueless._

"_Hehehehehe. I'm sorry, but you won't see her again." _

_The only thing we had heard was that single sentence. Thankfully, I had watched enough Naruto to realize it was Orochimaru. _

_ "Guys…" I started, "this is Orochimaru's voice… I can recognize it."_

_ "Orochimaru!" Naruto… I'm sorry._

_ "Damn that freak." Sasuke. "Let's go find him already." _

_ "Sasuke's right. Let's go."_

_We never found her._

"My chakra types… My chakra types!" I ran up the hospital stairs and into Kakashi's room, who know how he got in there. "Kakashi!"

"Yes?" He was reading one of those Make-Out Paradise books. "What is it, Erika?"

"You know those chakra type papers? The ones that react to chakra type? Do you think I could have some of them?"

"Haha." He laughed. "Sure, why not?" He took some out of the drawer on the side of the bed and gave them to me.

"Thanks," I said quickly as he handed them, "These'll be a lot of help." I smiled and grabbed them. The second I had them in my hand, and made a run for it to the training area. Of course, I couldn't wait until I got there to find out my chakra nature, so I took one and made my chakra flow inside.

The first one split in two.

_Wind._

Obviously, if I could do the Rasengan.

I waited a while before trying the others. When I did…

The second one became wet and damp.

_Water. _

I gasped, "What? I have two chakra natures!"

I tried another one of the papers; surely, I didn't have three natures?

The third paper turned to dirt and crumbled away in my hands.

_Earth. _

"HOW!" I snapped, "what the hell!"

_Damn, damn, this is just a dream. Dammit!_

"It's ok, Erika, it's ok, don't worry and don't overreact." I told myself, "just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" I whirled around and everything seemed to be in slow motion. My hair and bangs fell in front of my face, covering part of my vision.

"Yo." I knew that voice, Sasuke.

"Hi… Um…" I trailed off, but Sasuke just stood there and waited for me to continue. "Ho-how many natures does your chakra have?"

"Two. Fire, and lightning," he paused, "you have something on your mind, don't you?"

I stared down at my feet; I never was good at hiding my feelings… "How did you know?" I said sarcastically. "Yeah… It's Amaya… I'm thinking about her."

"Amaya, uh?" He raised his eyebrows. "I thought so… She's important to you." And for some reason, I had taken that offensively.

"Of course!" I snapped, "Why else would I be training my butt off?"

"Hn."

"Sorry… I'm just…" I couldn't find anything to say.

"It's fine. You can tell me."

My eyes widened subconsciously. "I have three chakra natures! I don't know what to do! Amaya's gone

"It's ok…" He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's ok."

_Sasuke… Why? Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this?_

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much…" I hugged him back and tears silently streamed down my cheeks. "I don't know what's happening to me. I used to be so strong, now Amaya's gone… and… I don't know what to do anymore…"

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stood there and listened carefully to my every word.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Sasuke asked, "what chakra natures do you have?"

"Wind, water, and earth."

He gasped.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he was so surprised.

"Crystal Style."  
>If there was one thing I knew from watching Naruto, it was all the chakra types and the advanced chakra types. Crystal Style was an advanced chakra type. One that was used by Guren; one of Orochimaru's followers.<p>

"The Crystal Release, although it's powerful, has two weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallize either raw energy or chakra because they have no physical mass to crystallize, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such as lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form." I recited, remembering to have had an obsession about this type of chakra.

"You're not very optimistic."

"The Crystal Style is a rare and specialized field of elemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. It's only user is Guren." I paused, taking a breath, and continued, "according to rumors that Tsunade had heard, Crystal Release can crystallize any substance, thus, earth, water, and wood techniques are useless against it. Using crystal ninjutsu, the user can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Release can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust."

"Interesting. Looks like you know your stuff." Sasuke admitted. "Even I don't know that much." He narrowed his eyes, but soon let it go.

"I admit, you are very smart, and strong for that matter, but some people surpass others," I said playfully, feeling a little better, "although…"

"Yeah?"  
>"I think I might surpass you in many different ways. Hehe." I smirk, obviously meaning to say this as a challenge to him.<p>

"Ok. We'll see about that." He takes out a kunai from the weapon pouch on his thigh.

"Sure thing." I made ten shadow clones and mixed myself in the middle of them. Sasuke took out five shuriken and threw them at me. I dodge the first and second but two of the other hit me in the shoulder and on my hand. I winced in pain and gritted my teeth.

One of my clowns followed me and I quickly tried to make a Rasengan with the clone. Halfway done Sasuke was running at full speed toward me, one of my remaining clones jumped in front right when he was about to stab me with a kunai. As my Rasengan finished forming Sasuke had made the clone explode in a puff of smoke. _Damn,_ I thought, _he's going to get me. YES!_ My Rasengan was ready. _Just in time! _I sucked in the rest of my clones back and pushed my hand forward. "RASENGAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, my Rasengan disappear and I felt something grabbing my wrist firmly. I opened my eyes.

"KAKASHI!" My hand was still over my head, and I looked like a stupid student that didn't know how to control herself.

"What are you doing?" I pushed away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"If that would've hit Sasuke, he would've been seriously injured, or even worst... killed." Kakashi glared at the both of us.

"Hn," Sasuke turned away.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to be like that..." I turned to Sasuke, "but you would've dodged it... wouldn't you?"

"Of course, knucklehead."

Kakashi looked at me, then to Sasuke, and back to me. "Sasuke," he said, still glaring at me, "I want to talk to you."

_Ok seriously, what now? _I thought.

"Sure." Sasuke's expression was blank and I couldn't read anything he was thinking.

"Erika, would you mind leaving." Wow, now _that _must have been the most and less offensive thing anyone had told me all today.

"Of course I don't." I walked the opposite side of wherever Kakashi and Sasuke were going and after being out of sight, started running at fast as I possibly could. Running away from everything. Running away from the evil that hides behind so many trees in this dark forest.

TBC….

**Well, I guess this chapter was subconsciously dedicated to a friend that left me recently. I hadn't noticed this story had taken a wrong turn until I re-read it… I don't know why I'm even writing this… I guess it's just a way to describe my feelings…through writing. My teacher also recently died of cancer… Erika really is similar to me… I have no idea why I made it this way…**

** I don't really know anything anymore…**


	6. I Am Now a Follower of Orochimaru

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Seriously, though. Some very disturbing are in this chapter. VERY disturbing. Such as experiments on humans, animals, ect… Abuse of humans, animals, ect… And maybe a few other things like torture. Oh and very depressing and makes you kinda sick because the narrator is the person being tortured. **

_Why were they doing this to me? Who was doing this to me? I didn't understand it before… but know I think they just want to torture me. This hell literally never ended. Experiment and experiment. The time between experiments could vary from 5 minutes to ten days, but then again, most had side effects. _

_ There was also something else I didn't understand. So many prisoners were put out of their misery before me and new ones came in the lab, but then why? Why was I always in the same place? Why was I always being tested on? Why couldn't I just die? Oh, please just let me die, God, please…_

_ It went over and over, and you know what the worst thing is? The pain was different every time, you couldn't get used to it and make it go away. The pain was there all the time; whether you were awake, asleep, crying, begging, or thinking about how good everything will be when this experiment is done. _

_ The only thing that keeps me going is thinking about the future, although it's hard not to think about the worst experiments that are still to come. _

_ Did I already mention that it never ends?_

_ I didn't know anybody. I never knew anybody. I was always alone. _

_ How could I survive? If I had no one to return to._

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

"Stop, please…" I begged. "Please, stop—"I cut myself off with a loud scream as a man stripped my clothes off and pushed my head underwater in a tub of below-freezing water. The man put straps over my body and around the tub, to keep me from escaping. As if I could… I hardly had the strength to breathe, but I did, because I had to keep living. I had too much pride to let myself die here, or at least right now.

"Three days." I heard the man say. I was guessing he was talking about how much time he would leave me in here.

It's surprising actually, that I could still understand what the people around me were saying, not that there were many…

By about half of the first day, I was shivering and my teeth were rattling, but I couldn't move any part of my body so all effort of covering myself from the cold was thrown to waist.

Although by the first hour, I had stopped fighting back.

After the second day, my eyes were rolled back in my head and tears fell from my eyes in silence. My mouth was slightly open and I started to drool because my jaw muscles were frozen.

"Why?" I managed to rasp. My mouth was so dry, though, that nobody heard me, and I knew that.

By the third day, I half passed out, half was at that stage of drunkness when you have no idea where you are or what the hell is happening.

But somehow, when a man came and drained all the freezing water out of the tub, I was relieved. To my surprise, he picked me up and wrapped a warm blanket around my naked body and carried me bridal-style to a new room. From what I could see out of the corner of my eye, the room was _completely _empty except for a stone table in the very middle of the room, which the man put me down on.

This was completely new to me.

Which meant new experiments.

Which meant new pain.

Which led to new suffering.

Which only led to more depression.

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

Oh, what I'm saying right now, you can even _begin _to picture what it's like. Or maybe you can. I don't know. Do you know? No. Nobody knows.

Have you ever stabbed yourself with a knife? Well, if you haven't don't try, but if you have, then that's what it feels like for some experiments.

Except it's multiplied by ten thousand.

Yeah, you get my point.

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

I was right about the new pain and all that. Another man started to pull black straps over my whole body; arms, legs, neck, stomach, even over my breasts, which I can tell you, hurt like fucking shit.

Anyway, who knew what they were going to do to me this time… It couldn't be that bad could it?

I was so, completely, totally, utterly wrong.

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

First two men started to pour burning hot water all over me, and that includes my face. Then, a third person injected something in a syringe needle in my arm. At soon as it was inside me, I started shaking and quivering. Then I started spitting out blood, and since my head could not move, the blood just went right back down my throat.

I hated the smell and taste of blood. It tastes like rust, or something like that.

My stomach felt like it was burning down in hell, I have no idea what they put in that needle, but whatever it was, it wasn't good for your body. I felt sick, like I would throw up if this went on any longer.

Suddenly, my vision became blurry and soon darkened. My head felt light and I felt weak. My eyes closed, and I blacked out.

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

I am currently a prisoner in Lord Orochimaru's Northern Hideout.

Lord Orochimaru's men conduct human experiments on me. I was the best test subject they had, because whatever they did to me, I could never seem to die, only feel the symptoms.

_I guess this is a good thing. Now they don't have to sacrifice so many other people. _

Truly, I only said that to make myself feel better.

You see, I always lie to myself. But this is the first time it had worked.

My name is Amaya.

And I am now a follower of Lord Orochimaru.

**Haha. As you can see, I'm not feeling very happy right now D8 So if you happen to read this, may you please be kind enough to tell me if this should be rated T or M?  
>I actually was originally gonna make this happy and cheerful story, but who the hell fucking cares? (Please excuse my language, I swear when I'm depressed or angry). <strong>

**I'm not really gonna ask for reviews, 'cause it's a waste of my time anyway. **


End file.
